


Overwhelming Darkness

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Mention of Death, NO BETA OR EDIT WE JUST DIE, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), idk how to tag this, mentioned azem/emet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: You were afool.You glanced up with wide eyes to the glimmering axe and sickness swelled in your chest.You had killed him.What if you remembered everything only at the very end?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Overwhelming Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Edens promise brainrot created this... help
> 
> It's short.. I hope you like it anyway.

It was finished. It was.. finally.. finished.

But you weren't happy about it. Instead it weighed on your chest, the victory bitter. You'd learned the truth, and you couldn't help but think you'd played the role of the villain.

Emet-Selch asked you to remember. You promised. He smiled, and that smile tore your heart into two as bile rose up your throat.

This did not feel like victory. This felt hollow, meaningless.

Before your eyes you watched his soul shatter, fragments scattering into the wind before your eyes. You felt sick. You felt so sick. You had done what was right, but it felt so  _ wrong _ .

Your own doing felt like a punch to the gut.

"Emet-Selch," you whispered slowly. "Hades..."

His name felt so right on your lips...

And then suddenly everything stopped. Time stopped. Sound stopped. It was as if the world was frozen in place.

You were choking. Tightness filled your chest, constricted your throat, and you fell to the ground as searing pain flooded your head.

For a moment you feared the light was about to consume you, but there was no shattering, and the bleeding of it upon the edges of your vision was absent.

Instead there were colours, faces, emotions, flooding your mind, cloying and suffocating in their sheer number, overwhelming you...

Your hands shot up to your head and you screamed, digging your fingers into your scalp as memories of a life you never lived flooded your mind.

He was there. Holding your hand, guiding you when you slipped. Holding you when you cried. When your heart ached he held you closed and pressed his lips to your forehead. You spent day after day walking the streets surrounded by lavender with him by your side, his warm hand in yours and yours in his. You spent day after day sitting by one another, watching the stars at night with your head upon his shoulder, falling asleep in the only place you'd ever truly felt like home.

And then the memories were gone. The bright colours, the warmth, the peace.. it was all gone, replaced by the blinding light of this shattered world. This world that you had lived in for an eternity, oblivious and not knowing of the lover you had lost, of the one you had only ever truly loved.

You were a  _ fool _ .

You glanced up with wide eyes to the glimmering axe and sickness swelled in your chest.

You had killed him.

No,  _ no _ , this couldn't be, surely he had come out victorious.  _ He had to have won, he was the Ascian, you were the foolish mortal _ .

No..

Dread made itself known upon your face as realisation began to sink in.

You had killed him.

_ You had killed him. _

For several moments it felt like your entire world was collapsing, sinking. Agony, dread, horror, piled upon you as you continued to stare ahead in realisation of what you had done.

Your beloved, he who had remembered it all. He had died  _ at your hand _ .

"N-no.." you whispered out, voice cracking as tears prickled at the backs of your eyes.

To be cursed with the burden of knowledge only after all had been done.. You could not get him back. You could only pick up the mantle. You knew how to bring him back.

"N-NO!" you cried out, your insides tearing themselves to pieces in agony, the expression on your face telling of your turmoil.

You didn't realise it but you were shaking.. shivering.. whether it was in rage or disbelief or shock you couldn't tell.. but you didn't care.

With heavy, shuddering breathing you pulled yourself to your feet, the entirety of your frame racked with trembles.

One of the Scions, your former  _ friends _ asked if you were okay, and your teeth pressed together as fury began to take hold.

These  _ blind fools _ had encouraged this.. and with it all.. you had  _ destroyed your beloved _ .

You swallowed as you turned towards them, not lifting your head until the very last minute, slowly raising your gaze towards them.

More came flooding back. Memories of time spent together upon the council. Memories of setting off on long journeys, his lips pressed to yours in goodbye when your duties to the convocation took you elsewhere. More colours, more faces, emotions, flooding your frame. Cloying, overwhelming, as if his death had let the flood gates free.

Your head fell forwards, eyes rolling backwards. Memories of the Scions scattered away like pages being thrown off a desk, replaced by vivid, bright, almost  _ nauseating _ images of whatever time you'd had as the fourteenth member.

"I remember..." you groaned out, drool spilling from your lips as your insides twisted violently. So much at once, you felt sick...

A groan slipped out your lips as coldness enveloped your frame, heat surging to the front of your face instead as bright red lines etched themselves into the air with an angry noise.

"I held the seat of Azem.."

Your dazed eyes lift, still rolling as though drunk, to look at the Scions.

"You are not my friends..."

Another groan, your entire frame shuddering as your clothes twisted and curled upon your frame into something more.

"You made me kill my beloved... you..."

You choke back a pained noise of distress as fury, rage, and agony takes you again. Your fingers tighten around your weapon, and that too is enveloped in dust, shifting and changing into something far more vicious.

"You are my  _ enemy _ , and only your death, and the death of  _ every shard _ will  _ bring him back _ !"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, G'raha Tia, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
